


[PODFIC] Rooster in the House of the Rising Sun

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Content, Canon typical alcohol use, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Rooster Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, background gencio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Coinín's Summary:"Hanzo makes a deal for his life, and spends some time as a rooster. It's better than dying, right?"





	[PODFIC] Rooster in the House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rooster in the House of the Rising Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585805) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

  


All story credit goes to  [Coinín ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin)<3

 

Total Length: 02:01:49

 

Play/Download via Google Drive:

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U7QQDPhanAb0_1lnrocFvDJw4D4kJHjz)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZJtxPjN1KysgI2dP-nhlQEeJ5f6CsAZ8)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10DnIEVNRFiEY5_2MVa82c17jLdJcJrkD)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Chapter 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178265195998/chapter-1-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the-rising)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178497399996/chapter-2-part-1-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178498155137/chapter-2-part-2-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178498925788/chapter-2-part-3-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178499696159/chapter-2-part-4-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the)

Chapter 3: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178714012359/chapter-3-part-1-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178714795553/chapter-3-part-2-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178715568856/chapter-3-part-3-of-rooster-in-the-house-of-the), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/178716344545/chapter-3-part-4-final-part-of-rooster-in-the)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
